


Adventures in Little Space

by ShowtheWorldtheThunder



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowtheWorldtheThunder/pseuds/ShowtheWorldtheThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots where Patrick is a little and Pete is his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be nonsexual, some might be sexual; they'll most likely just be written when I think of ideas. 
> 
> Also, some might be super short, some might be kinda long; it all depends on the amount of inspiration I get for an idea! Regardless, I hope you enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick plays catch with his Daddy.

One day, when Patrick is in little space, Pete takes him to the park, and they play catch with a soft, squishy ball.

When Pete throws it for the first time and Patrick catches it, he squeals, "Daddy, Daddy! I got it!!" and throws it back happily, not really caring if it's actually going in the right direction or arc.

Pete throws it a little too far the second time, and when Patrick runs to get it, he trips and gets turf burns on his knees.

Pete runs over to ask him if he's okay, and Patrick sniffles and says, "Hurts, Daddy."

Pete rolls up his shorts to see what hurts. When he sees the little burns, he kisses each one protectively, neither of them being much of an injury in the first place; regardless, Patrick feels instantly better, and tosses the ball halfway across the park before teasing, "Race you, Daddy!" and taking off after it.


	2. Keep Me Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night. Patrick doesn't handle scary movies well in little space.

It's Halloween night, and AMC is having an all-night horror movie marathon, showing the scariest horror movies TV will allow. Pete's on candy duty while Patrick watches, and midway through the second movie, Patrick's curled up in blankets, his face peeking out of the small hole left at the top of them.

The trick-or-treaters are dwindling and Pete, honestly, wants to save the remaining Reese's cups for himself, so he turns off their outside lights and shuts the door before carrying the candy bowl into the living room, where he sees Patrick halfway through 'A Nightmare On Elm Street', shaking as if he's freezing despite being under so many blankets.

Pete tentatively touches his shoulder to get his attention, and Patrick screams and jumps across the room, terrified, crying, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, help me, please!!"

Pete goes across the room to calm him down, saying, "Baby, it's me. It's Daddy. It's okay." As he's trying to calm Patrick down, he looks over at the clock on the wall and notices it's late, so he decides it's a good time to put Patrick to bed.

He offers Patrick a Reese's cup before picking him up bridal-style and carrying him upstairs, but Patrick suddenly realizes it means bed, and after watching the last movie, he doesn't want to.

"Daddy, no, no sleepies! Freddy's gonna kill me if go to sleep, he'll kill you too, I don't wanna go to sleep, Daddy, no sleepies!!" He's crying, but Pete curls up with him under the sheets and holds him extra close, and Patrick suddenly realizes how sleepy he is as Pete whispers, "Nobody's ever going to hurt you, baby. I promise. It's just a movie. As long as Daddy's here, baby, nobody's gonna touch you. And he's not moving from this spot until you wake up tomorrow morning unharmed and refreshed from a good night's sleep. Deal?"

"D-deal. Daddy." Patrick mutters drowsily, and he smiles a little through his tears before he sleepily curls up with his Daddy, whispering "Mine," before he clings to his chest and falls asleep.


	3. I'm More Important

Pete's on the couch, working really hard on some new poetry, wanting to get the good words in his head on paper before he forgets them.

Patrick, however, just wants his Daddy to pay attention to him. He tries everything:

  * growling like a T-Rex and bounding across the room, 
  * going in front of his Daddy and begging, "Daddy. Pay attention to me, Daddy. I'm more important. Look at me.", and
  * putting his hands under his chin like a pedestal and grinning cutely.



The last one works--sort of. Pete looks up, ruffles Patrick's hair dismissively, and continues writing, and Patrick huffs in disappointment and leaves the room.  He comes back dressed in a Sailor Moon outfit, something he'd bought for Halloween and not told Pete about the year before.

"Daddy, look at me! I'm Sailor Moon!!" He's squeaking, jumping around the room and posing while singing the theme song. But, Pete's still ignoring him, so Patrick gets on the couch and curls up with his Daddy, looking up at him with big eyes and saying, "Daddy, tell me I'm cute, please. I'm more important." 

Finally, Pete puts his pen down and turns to Patrick, ruffling his hair again before pecking his cheek. 

"You look absolutely adorable, baby. You're my favorite human." He says softly, kissing his little one's neck with smacking, loud kisses, before wrapping his arms around him to snuggle, and Patrick squeaks and curls up closer, happy to finally have his Daddy's attention.


	4. Stay With Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick are married, and it's been awhile since Patrick's been in little space. Late at night, he's scared that his Daddy's forgotten about him.

It's 4:00 in the morning. As per the typical sleeping arrangement, Patrick is asleep and curled up in bed with Pete, who is wide awake and scrolling through his Twitter feed. Patrick tosses and turns, eventually ending up facing away from his husband.

Patrick awakens with a slight jolt, enough to open his eyes, but not enough to disturb his partner. He loses sight of where he is, what time it is, what's going on, and he gets scared. Very scared. Reverting to old coping mechanisms he never thought he'd find the need for again, he bites his lower lip and lets himself slip into a different headspace. He's about to turn around and beg Pete to help him feel better, until he remembers that it'd been so, so long since he'd been in little space. What if Pete wasn't into it anymore? What if he'd forgotten about his little one?

He starts to tear up at the thought, and doesn't turn around when he lets out in a soft whine, "Daddy?"

Pete moves a little bit at that, and places his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "What did you say?" He asks softly, trying to be sure he's heard the right words.

"D-Daddy, I'm scared. Did you forget about me?" Patrick whimpers, turning to face Pete with tear-soaked cheeks.

"Baby." Pete replies low, in a tone of pity. "I could never forget about my baby boy."

Patrick crumples into his Daddy's arms then, clinging desperately to him and crying.

"Daddy, I was so worried that you'd forgotten about me, that you wouldn't want me anymore, I, I-- _Daddy_ ," He sobs, choking out his words.

Pete holds Patrick as close as he possibly can, then, and presses gentle, loving kisses into his hair.

"I could never, baby. Would never forget you. In fact, I missed you. So much, baby boy. Things are gonna be all right. I promise." He coos softly, kissing Patrick protectively again.

Patrick doesn't reply, only cries more, so they sit there for a few moments in affectionate silence, Pete holding his little one close as he sobs and sobs until his eyes are red and raw.

"D-Daddy, I love you," Patrick sniffles, once his crying has subsided a little.

"I love you too, baby. Now, let's get you back to sleep, okay? Daddy's right here. He's not going anywhere. I promise." He murmurs, brushing Patrick's bangs out of his face before hugging him tightly.

"O-Okay, Daddy. Good night," Patrick mutters in reply, and he holds Pete's arms as close to his chest as possible before passing out, likely due to exhaustion from his incessant sobbing.

"Good night, little one," Pete whispers, kissing Patrick's forehead lightly and cuddling him before finally trying to get some sleep, himself.


End file.
